Manhandling
by Yimjeric
Summary: Gino challenges Kallen to do something that she probably would not be able to handle, so she decides to get a little help from the resident genius. One-shot. Slight Kallen X Lelouch. Gino-bashing.


Determination

Kōzuki Kallen was always ready to prove that she could do anything as long as she was determined. Gino Weinberg, the rich snob in school loves to challenge her limits. She had finally snapped when Gino had once again sent her screaming mad again. This time, Kallen had challenge Gino to come up with something, anything and she would be able to do it. What he challenges her next however had made Kallen doubt that even she would not be able to accomplish.

Where was he? Kallen wondered to herself. She had been looking for him when she heard the final bell rang and it seems as though he had disappeared from this world. The summer heat made her loosen the green tie she worn and left it carelessly hanging on her neck; it was something too minor to be bothered about when her world was on the verge of collapsing. She needed to find an expert to defeat that arrogant, know-it-all blond Gino; she needed to find him. Driven by sheer determination, she pressed on with her hunt.

He was seating on one of the chairs inside the main hall of the school's clubhouse with a book in his hand when Kallen found him. It irritated her to see him so calm while her whole world was collapsing. She called out his name as she hastily approached him.

Lelouch almost jumped when Kallen called him; he got so bored with the novel he was reading that he dozed off, until Kallen roused him from his nap. He raised his head to meet his purple eyes with her green and greeted her back, wondering what trouble had besieged her this time that she had to look for him, again.

Kallen frowned; Lelouch was unwilling to help her. After explaining about the challenge with Gino, Lelouch had flatly refused to help her. She furrowed her eyebrows to try to find a way to convince him to help her; she was determined to prove to that stuck-up Gino that she could do anything. She tried repeating saying please while showing him her puppy dog eyes but he dashed her hopes when he looked her in the eye, crossed his arms, and gave a firm no as an answer.

Kallen decided to change her tactics; she tried using their relationship, hoping that Lelouch would lend her a hand because they were more than just ordinary friends. Lelouch was quick to point out about the previous fifty times that he had helped her because of their relationship. Kallen was once again racking her brains for something when a new scheme crossed her mind.

Kallen had forewarned him about having a little talk with Nunnally if he did not help her and so Lelouch now found himself hunting down all the pieces needed for the task ahead. He mused how her expression looked like a little girl who just got what she wanted when he nodded his head while he mulled over where he could have misplace the remaining pieces. However, the most important of them all was underneath his bed, which only C.C knew about when they played with each other and was the last of the items taken out. After that short reminiscence, Lelouch scurried to change into something more comfortable before bringing all the necessary items over from his room to the clubhouse, where he would be meeting Kallen who had also gotten to her room to get into something comfortable as well.

They had started with the basics, and then they went into the advance movements. Not long after that they begun to practice. By the end of the day, Lelouch was extremely pleased with what he had done to Kallen.

Checkmate. The chess match ended in less than ten minutes, with Kallen feeling on top of the world while Gino was too dumbfounded to comprehend that he had just lost. He could not believe that he had lost to a beginner, a total novice, and worst of all to Kallen. As Kallen walked out of the classroom, leaving behind a traumatized Gino, she was beaming with pride once again; she had proven that once again, she could do anything as long as she was determined to do it. With a little help that is.

**Author's note:**

I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters. Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you please.


End file.
